Jerry Dandridge
Jeremiah "Jerry" Dandridge is the main antagonist of the 1985 horror film Fright Night, and its 2011 remake of the same name. In the original 1985 film, he was portrayed by Chris Sarandon, who also played Prince Humperdinck in The Princess Bride. In the 2011 remake, Jerry was portrayed by Colin Farrell, who also played Bullseye in Daredevil and Bobby Pellitt in Horrible Bosses, and was one of three actors who portrayed Tony Shepard in The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus. Biography ''Fright Night'' (1985) Jerry was at least a thousand-year-old vampire before he moved into a small town in the United States. He had a vampire sister named Regine Dandrige. Sometime between the events that turned them into vampires and the time Jerry moved to a small town, Jerry and Regine went their separate ways. With his man servant, Billy Cole, Jerry fed on the blood of women who crossed his path or in some cases, called them in via mail-order service. Once Jerry moved into a small town, he was followed and stalked by a high school student, Charley Brewster. Charley had called the police on him and annoyed Jerry in various other ways. Jerry charmed Charley's mom to invite him into their home, much to Charley's horror. Later on that night, he broke into their home without being detected. Jerry then tried to negotiate and intimidate Charley to leave well enough alone, but Charley refused. One night, "Evil" Ed Thompson, Charley's best friend, pranked Charley in front of his girlfriend, Amy, by pretending that he had been bitten by a vampire. The two argued, then Ed took a shortcut. Ed then was stalked by Jerry who bit him, which then transformed Ed into a crazy and violent vampire. Jerry tried different methods of intimidation from going after Amy and destroying Charley's Car. In Jerry's eyes, Charley started a war that Jerry was prepared to finish. Charley went to seek out a movie star who was only known as Peter Vincent, a character that he played in vampire horror films where he killed vampires. After a lot of convincing, Peter helped Charley expose Jerry as a vampire. Jerry then turned Amy into a vampire. Later on, Charley convinced Peter to join him in hunting Jerry. After a battle that lasted all night long, Charley and Peter killed Jerry along with Billy and Amy was restored back to being human. The only fatality in that battle was Evil Ed. Jerry's Legacy Sometime after Jerry's death in Fright Night, Regine Dandridge, tried to avenge his death, but met her end at the hands of Charley and Peter as well. ''Fright Night'' (2011) In the 2011 remake, the plot was relatively the same as the original, though with a few differences: Jerry was at least 400 years old rather than 1,000, did not have the ability to transform, and was also not served by anyone, so Billy Cole made no appearance. Jerry also committed crimes not in the original such as killing a family because he suspected that their teenage son was spying on him. Quotes Original Remake Gallery Original Jerry Original.jpeg Jerry-sees-Charley.jpg|Jerry seeing Charley spying on him. Jerry-chokes-Charley.jpg|Jerry choking Charley. Jerry-vampire-form.jpg|Jerry in his vampire form after he pulled out Charley's Pencil. Jerry-and-Ed.jpg|Jerry stalking Ed. Jerry_and_amy-dancing.png|Jerry seducing Amy at the night club. Jerry-strength.jpg|Jerry demonstrating his strength by grabbing the bouncer. Jerry-bites-Amy.jpg|Jerry biting Amy. Jerry-and-Cole.jpg|Jerry and Billy happily watching Peter run away. Jerry-Bat-Form.png|Jerry in his bat form. Jerry-pre-death.jpg|Jerry in the basement as sunlight enters the room moments before his death. Jerry-death.jpg|Jerry's Death. Remake Jerry-Colin-Farrel-Poster.jpg|Jerry's Character Poster. Jerry Remake.jpeg|Colin Farrel as Jerry. Jerry-bites-Ed.jpg|Jerry biting Ed and turning him into a vampire. Jerry-feeding.jpg|Jerry feeding. Jerry's_Vampire_Face.jpg|Jerry's vampiric face after feeding. Jerry-hissing.jpg|Jerry hissing at Charley's Cross. Cross-burned.png|Jerry subduing Charley by grabbing his cross with his hand. Jerry-monster-form.jpg|Jerry in his monster form, attempting to kill Charley. Jerry-burning.jpg|Jerry burning from sunlight. Remake-Jerry-death.png|Jerry's Death. Videos Fright Night (1985) - Spying Scene Fright Night The Musical ("Amy, Awake!") Trivia *In the remake, Heath ledger was considered for the role of Jerry, but passed away in 2008. External links *Jerry Dandridge - Fright Night Wiki. *Jerry Dandridge - Horror Film Wiki. Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Immortals Category:Stalkers Category:Vengeful Category:Pimps Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Lover Stealers Category:Monsters Category:Paranormal Category:Nemesis Category:Deceased Category:Evil Creator Category:Undead Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Damned Souls Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Pure Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Posthumous Category:Mutilators Category:Perverts Category:Homicidal Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wrathful